


Surprise! Road Trip

by imightbejehan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightbejehan/pseuds/imightbejehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa drags Iwaizumi out on a road trip, claiming to just want to have fun, but he has an ulterior motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narumiyamei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumiyamei/gifts).



A loud tapping woke Iwaizumi. Or more like the soft tapping then sudden loud crash of breaking glass woke Iwaizumi from his slumber at exactly 1:02 on a Wednesday in mid-August.

    “Oikawa Tooru!” He screamed, sitting upright and whipping his head to face the freshly broken window. Crawling inside was the culprit himself.

    “Oh good Iwa-chan is finally awake!”

    “Of course I’m fucking awake!” Iwaizumi threw a pillow at his friend, but it hardly did anything to alleviate his anger. He flopped back down on the bed and stared at the dark ceiling.  “Goddammit why didn’t you text like a normal human being.”

    “You never would have answered!” Oikawa moved smoothly over the broken glass surrounding the window he had just climbed out of to sit on the edge of the bed and pout.

    “Goddamn right I wouldn’t have. I was asleep: like ordinary people do at one in the morning.”

    “You know I’m extraordinary, Iwa-chan.” The light brunet twirled a curl in his fingers. “I don’t know how this surprises you.”

    “You’re right. I should stop expecting you to be intelligent and respectful for once in your life.”

    Oikawa held a hand up to his chest and mimed falling over in pain. “Iwa-chan, that hurt!”

    “Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi threw his last pillow at the other boy, “now what are you here for at this ungodly hour?”

    “Ah, but Iwa-chan it’s a surprise!” Oikawa clapped his hands together and jumped off the bed, moving towards the closet on the other side of the room. “Now, you need some clothes first and then some money of course and maybe snacks - do you have any pocky-”

    “Alright out. I’ll grab some clothes and shit just go outside and wait for me.” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa out of his room and into the hallway. He briefly thanked whatever god there may be that his parents were on a trip and didn’t hear this racket. He grabbed his backpack and dumped out the contents of last year’s school lessons and stuffed in a few pairs of underwear and t-shirts. One pair of pants should last the day or two he’ll be with Oikawa.

    “Alright, I’m ready,” he said, slipping into the passenger seat of Oikawa’s light blue Ford Escape. Iwaizumi watched as the owner slammed his hand on the dashboard to get the lights to flick on. It was a wonder why Oikawa had kept the damned thing. He wasn’t the richest person to walk the earth, but he was pretty well off, and could certainly afford a car that got more than 10 mpg and the radio actually worked. Oikawa wasn’t big on ‘nostalgia’ and keeping old items either, but he growled every time Iwaizumi tried to tell him to sell the piece of junk.

    They pulled out of the driveway, and Iwaizumi suddenly realized something.

    “Uh, hey where are we going again?”

    “I told you, it’s a surprise Iwa-chan~” Oikawa sang, turning from the road to shoot his friend a wink. Hajime turned to face the other way, trying to cover up his smile with a scowl.

 

    One good thing Iwaizumi found from spending so much time with his stupid best friend, was that now he was so used to the constant noise that he could fall asleep at anytime no matter what kinds of sounds he was surrounded with.

    And so he woke up in a car going 80 at six in the morning with a stiff neck and a growling stomach.

    “What the-” he grumbled, looking over to see Oikawa leaned over the steering wheel with one of the most fierce expressions he’s seen on the boy. Oikawa whipped his head around like he was surprised to see Iwaizumi sitting beside him in the car. The pretty boy relaxed quickly and smiled.

    “Good morning Iwa-chan!”

    “Why are we still driving? Where are we?”

    “Well no where right now,” Oikawa sang, ignoring the first question, “but we should be in IWAki in 3 minutes!”

    “Iwaki? Are you fucking kidding me that’s like three hours away. Why are we not even there yet you’ve been driving over the limit for five, idiot.”

    “Iwa-chan, I need my beauty sleep too, you can’t be the only one who gets to sleep.”

    “Why didn’t you wake me up then?” Iwaizumi huffed out behind a yawn.

    “You would have just taken us right home Iwa-chan! And it’s a surprise so I can’t give you any directions!”

    “Iwaki.. It’s not even tanabata what the fuck is in Iwaki?”

    “You’re so slooww IWA-chan.”

    Iwaizumi hit his head against the dashboard with a loud thump. “You dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night to go to some stupid town because of your god awful, stupid nickname for me.”

    “Of course not, this is only one stop in our ROAD TRIP~” Oikawa lifted his hands off the steering wheel in celebration, causing the car to swerve severely. Hajime made to grab for control but Oikawa had grabbed the wheel again.

    “I can’t believe I thought this was one of your stupid ideas to get in my pants like watching the stars or staying at your house watching Alien on repeat. Now I find out it’s a fucking stupider ploy and I’m three hours away from home. Goddammit Oikawa.”

    “Don’t act like you don’t want it Iwa-chan. I know you! And I know you really enjoy Alien fess up!” Oikawa sent him a wink again. Iwaizumi could only grumble something about shitty effects as he turned to watch the scenery flash by.

    He couldn’t deny that Oikawa knew him. Iwaizumi had harbored a stupid crush on his best friend since almost the day they first met, but he also knew that Oikawa just played games and relationships never last with him. Iwaizumi had decided long ago that he would never play the game. It was better to never have a taste, then get left out high and dry with a broken heart.

 

    They arrived at the inn where apparently there were no doubles left because a wedding was in town. Oikawa had of course not planned enough ahead to book a room, since he had probably come up with the idea less than twelve hours before, so the two ended up in a small room with only one bed.

    Or maybe Oikawa had planned this as a form of torture. Iwaizumi tried to reflect back on the last week to see if he did anything that would have pissed off Oikawa enough to do this. Nothing he could think of.

    He didn’t have much time to think about it.

    Oikawa threw himself on top of the bed as soon as they got in the room. He stretched out, shirt rising up.

    “An actual real bed!” He rolled around to smush his face into the pillow. “Mmm Iwa-chan let’s go to bed.”

    “We just got here though. Don’t you want to do something?” Iwaizumi threw his backpack to the round and plopped down on a wicker armchair.

    “But I’ve been driving aalll night, Iwa-chan!”

    “Well you can sleep, I’m going to go for a walk. That ride was hell.” He got up to leave, but within second Oikawa had crossed the length of the room jumped on his back.

    “No you’ll ruin the whole trip!”

    “Ruin the trip? It’s just a walk for Chrissake.” Iwaizumi wobbled over to the bed and tried to shake the slender boy off of him. He didn’t try too hard, but Oikawa still tightened his grip and buried his face in Iwazumi’s neck.

    “But the point is that we’ll spend the whole time together. Never leave my side Iwa-chan!”

    “What about the bathroom?”

    “I’ll come with you, of course.” Oikawa moved so his breath dusted his friends ear. “Don't you want to hear about the showers?”

    Iwazumi shivered, but he was determined not to let it get to him. Instead of offering his neck up for his friend he let himself fall backwards onto the full size bed, trapping Oikawa.

    “AH, no Iwa-chan get off!”

    “Mm, no I think I’m good.” Iwaizumi wiggled around a little, causing Oikawa to cough on whatever air was left in his lungs.

    “Iwa-chan is so fat! He will kill me!”

    “Isn’t this what you wanted? Glued together and shit?”

    “Iwa-chaaann!”

    Before he knew what was happening, Iwaizumi felt a sharp pain on his neck. He rolled off Oikawa to glare at him. Oikawa just smiled, big and cheesy with closed eyes. The kind of smile he did when he was really proud of himself.

    “You little shit.” He reached up and grabbed Oikawa’s nose.

    “Wahh Iwa-chan is such a meany; a big abusing meany!”

    “You are the one who abuses, Shittykawa.”

    Oikawa forcibly gasped as loud as he could. “I do not!”

    “Yes you do.” Iwaizumi moved his hand from Oikawa’s nose to his forehead, not thinking about what he was doing because fuck he was so close to Oikawa and his breath dusted his cheeks and made his mind go all mushy. He poked the boy’s forehead, then his cheeks. “You abuse this.” Iwaizumi dragged his hand down Oikawa’s cheek lightly and paused once he reached his neck. “And this.”

    Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa’s muscles tensed and his adam’s apple bobbed. He traced down Oikawa’s neck and danced across his chest, occasionally pausing. He thought he heard himself whispering, but it didn’t even sound like his own voice anymore. Fingertips skimming across Oikawa’s tense stomach, Iwaizumi dared look up into his eyes.

    Oikawa had his eyes squeezed shut, cheeks dusted with a deep red, and he had bitten down on his bottom lip so hard a dot of blood had surfaced. Iwaizumi paused his movements and his breath caught in his throat. He started to retract his hand slowly, his mind gaining control of his body again, but Oikawa, at the absence of touch, opened his eyes to effectively freeze the other boy.

    Opening his mouth to say something, Iwaizumi ran through a list in his mind of all the things he could say so he could get out of this mess he dug himself in, but Oikawa beat him to the punch.

    “Please Iwa-chan, don’t leave.”

    Iwaizumi shut his mouth and then opened it a few times. He was never one to deny something from Oikawa in the end.

“I’m not planning on leaving, dumbass.”

Oikawa grabbed his hand that still lay frozen between them and brought it up to his lips, his breath gently dusting Iwaizumi’s skin.

“But we’re going to college next week,” he sighed. “We aren’t high schoolers anymore. You’ll go off and be an adult, or worse expect me to, and leave me behind.”

“We’re gonna go to the same university idiot. We’re fucking living together in the dorms.”

“But Iwa-chaaan-” Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa was trying to remain lighthearted and positive, but his smile was sad and he was just barely holding back tears. Hajime headbutted his whiny friend, forehead connecting with the others nose.

“You’re such an idiot, Tooru.” Iwaizumi rolled them over so that Oikawa was facing up towards the ceiling with Hajime suspended above him.

“You’re too mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled from under his hand.

“You’re too whiny!”

“But I was being serious!” Oikawa pouted. “Iwa-chan is going to act all grown up and get himself a girlfriend and never have any time for mee!”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m not going to get a girlfriend.”

“You say that know but you will see a pretty girl in a short skirt and big boobs and fall in love and -”

“But I love you.”

“What?” Oikawa squeaked, hardly audible.

“Oh c’mon, you’ve known for years now.”

“No!”

“Then what’s with all the teasing? Those jokes about getting with me really weren’t very funny, y’know.”

“Jokes? But I’m always serious, Iwa-chan.”

“Wha-” Iwaizumi was still for a moment before huffing and slapping Oikawa upside the head. “Are you fucking kidding me? This whole time I thought you were fucking with me you were really hitting on me. Are you fucking kidding me.”

“Not very smart of you, Iwa-chan.”

“We’re both idiots.” He reached down and pinched Oikawa’s side. The boy took his hand off of his nose to swat Iwaizumi away, and Iwaizumi took the chance took crush his lips against Oikawa’s.

It was harsh; Iwaizumi swore he felt the vibration from the clash in his teeth, but within seconds Oikawa pressed back with just as much force. The kiss tasted of blood and the chocolate from the pocky they both had for breakfast, but it was the best kiss Iwazumi had had in his life.

But it wasn’t enough yet.

Iwaizumi bit Oikawa’s bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from him while he slipped in his tongue. Oikawa’s hands slipped up to grab onto his waist, pulling Iwaizumi down until their hips connected. Iwaizumi groaned at the sudden contact and rutted against the boy below him. He wondered if he was dreaming but Oikawa’s hands were trailing down his spine and his tongue was fighting with his own, and no thoughts mattered except that this was not enough.

Reaching down, Iwaizumi all but ripped Oikawa’s shirt off, only pausing in their kiss to slip the fabric past his lips. Oikawa returned the favor. They pressed their chests flush together, feeding off each other’s warmth and feeling the their rapid heartbeats.

Iwaizumi’s fingers roamed Oikawa again, this time reveling in the immediate contact of his skin. They moved down south, tracing Oikawa’s tense abdominals before palming at the boy’s clothed erection.

“Mm,” Oikawa mumbled, thrusting upwards. “More Iwa-chan please.”

“You’re so whiny tonight,” Iwaizumi grumbled, but pressed down harder anyways, biting at his neck. Oikawa had no time to complain behind another moan.

He made quick work of Oikawa's zipper, and pulled the jeans down with little grace -- boxers included. Oikawa's breath hitched and he gasped as the cold air now brushed his dick, which was quickly covered by Iwaizumi's hand.

"Shit," Iwaizumi muttered, barely able to control his own voice. "You're already so hard."

"It's cause-cause you k-keep teasing me Iwa-" Oikawa cut himself off with a whine when Iwaizumi slipped a finger in him. Fingers tightened on Iwaizumi’s hips. He was sure there would be bruises there later, but he didn’t care. Hajime wanted Oikawa to mark him as his, and to do the same. He thrust in another finger, but pulled out quickly once Oikawa started panting for him to stop.

“What is it?” He growled, feeling his heart stop.

Oikawa merely pointed and whispered, “My bag.”

Iwaizumi rolled off the other boy and moved slowly over to the bag that rested on the floor. He began shuffling through the packages of pocky and mounds of clothes crumpled up inside.

“Iwa-chaan, hurry up!”

“Shut up you idiot. Your bag is a mess and I don’t even know wh-” He froze, hand wrapped around a familiar bottle and a small foil packet, before laughing and jumping back to the bed with lube and condom in hand. “Goddammit. You were expecting this weren’t you?”

“Na, na, it doesn’t matter now does it? Get on with it Iwa-chan; I’ve been waiting too long.”

“It’s been five minutes, I should make you wait a little longer.” He leaned down to suck on Oikawa’s neck. “Make you squirm.” He moved his hand back to the base of Oikawa’s cock and brushed it lightly with the tips of his fingers. “Make you come undone.” Iwaizumi pulled back after one hard stroke to undress himself. He opened the lube cap and coated his fingers slowly, enjoying watching Oikawa lose his patience beneath him. “I wonder how the famous Oikawa Tooru would look moaning my name.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi fingered the edge of his hole.

“My name,” he commanded, thrusting three fingers in at once.

“Hajime!” Tooru shouted, canting his hips upward and tightening in surprise.

“Much better.” Moving forward, Iwaizumi connected their lips again and stilled the movements of his hand, allowing Oikawa to relax. After a moment the boy began moving of his hand, forcing the fingers in deeper.

Soon Oikawa was begging for more.

“Just.. A little.. more,” Iwaizumi panted in reply, feeling his own cock between his legs aching and dripping with precum. Oikawa writhed on the bed. They wouldn’t last long at this rate.

Before Oikawa could completely fall apart, Iwaizumi pulled out to put the condom on only to thrust himself in. He was warm and tight, tensing even more at the feeling of Iwaizumi inside. They stayed still for a moment, staring down at each other panting. Iwaizumi dropped his head down to touch Oikawa's forehead.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Please," Oikawa whined, "move, god I need it right nooww."

Iwaizumi started moving with force then, finding a rhythm that left them both breathless.

 

After they both climaxed Iwaizumi wrapped himself around Oikawa and held him til he fell asleep. Usually when they slept in the Tooru flopped around and mumbled in his sleep, but instead he was silent and still with a faint smile on his face.

“You fucking idiot.” Iwaizumi brushed a strand off of the other boy’s forehead. “As if I would ever leave you. I’ve stuck around way too long for that now.

 

Oikawa complained the next day that Hajime had broken his nose, leading to Iwaizumi driving the three hours back to Miyagi. The brunet absolutely refused to go to any other hospital because he thought they would “ruin” his “beautiful nose”.

It took another two hours in the waiting room to find out absolutely nothing was wrong. Just like Iwaizumi had tried to say.

They never finished their road trip; Iwaizumi refused to leave again as soon as he stepped out of the shitty car. Oikawa retaliated by refusing to leave Iwaizumi’s house after dropping him off. He put up a fight, but Iwaizumi was happy to have some more alone time with his boyfriend in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this turned out really long, but I hope you like it!


End file.
